


The Legend Of The Muenster

by MoonMarmalade



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cheese AU, Multi, They live in a kingdom called "Chessonia", This fic will be grate....hahahaha, WARNING! Cheese Puns!, What else can you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarmalade/pseuds/MoonMarmalade
Summary: A long time ago, in the faraway land of Chessonia, there lived a fair princess by the name of Lillie Cheesechester. Lillie wasn’t the bravest of people, but was kind and considerate, willing to stop for anyone to help them...which is what led to the situation.
Relationships: Undecided
Kudos: 9





	The Legend Of The Muenster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever made, so you can expect it to be meh.

The princess was traveling through the outskirts of a local village when she passed by a ragged-looking boy, sitting down with a small crust of bread and dirt on his face.

“Oh you poor boy, are you alright?” Princess Lillie asked, extending her hand to the boy. “What’s your name?”

The boy grabbed her hand, then grinning devilishly. “I don’t think you ought to worry about that Princess.” He growled lowly, blowing a sparkling parmesan powder onto Princess Lillie’s face.

“What are you…” She started, then falling limp onto the ground, with the boy then enveloped in a dark smoke. The smoke dissipated, showing a pale yellow monster with ragged fur and long, shary teeth and nails. He then slung the princess over his shoulder and took a glance towards the direction of the castle.

“Wonder what they will do to rescue their pretty pretty princess...if they want to see her, the payment must be grate…” He grunted, stomping towards the swampy dark forest.

\---

The queen of Chessonia, Queen Lusamine Cheesechester, was upset, pacing around the large throne room as she mumbled to some of the royal guards.

“What happened to her! She was supposed to be watched over outside of the palace grounds!” She frantically remarked, crossing her arms as she took a stop, then clearing her throat. “Have you found any clues to her whereabouts?”

The two guards, named Sun and Moon respectively, shook their heads hesitantly. However one whispered something to the other, then stepping forward.

“Uh no your Majesty, all we found was a note.” The girl with dark braids named Moon replied, handing Queen Lusamine the crumpled paper that read:

“Mother, I am tired of always being watched. I feel like you can’t trust me with anything, and mothers should be able to trust their own daughters. I will head out to help the needy at the village close to the marshes, so don’t worry. I will come back by sunset.” The note read, then with the Queen crumpling it up.

“I can’t believe this! How could this happen? It’s already past sunset!” Queen Lusamine ranted, the crumpled paper in hand. “She could be in danger...SUN! Know of any suspicious activity near the marshes?”

Sun, who was scratching his head and looking at a window then snapped back into attention, then standing up tall. “Uh...from my deliveries and travels nearby...I didn’t really hear about anything expect..”

“MOTHER!” The doors into the throne room slammed, revealing a young man with oddly cut blonde hair. “What happened to Lillie!?!” He asked urgently, already wearing armor. “We to go find her!”

Queen Lusamine sighed mentally, noting she had to deal with now two of her children angry at her. “Alrighty! You need to search for your sister then dear!” She exclaimed, making a plan to get them all from bothering her about it. Even though she was worried sick, she couldn’t show her concern. After all, she is a Queen, and the queen needs to stay firm and strong even in the most gastly of crises. 

“You need to seek the best reinforcement though, Gladion.” The Queen started, then with an idea popping up in her head. “Say...before you go in search of you sister, you need to find the best navigator and warrior of the Mozzarella Mesas, the son of Chief Hala named Hau.”

“Hau? That son of the Chief? Ain’t the Mozzarella Mesas far from here?” Sun questioned, then getting a shhhh and an elbow by Moon.

“Yes I know! But we need the best of the best after all! You can go out as soon as possible! Ask Wicke and Faba to help you with supplies!” Queen Lusamine rushed, shooing the others out of the throne room and into the main hallway.

“I hope they find her….” She thought to herself, sitting down on the throne and looking beside her at the throne next to her, empty. “I don’t want to lose another one…not again.”


End file.
